


The Come to Jesus Meeting

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: The role of Jesus will be played by Andrew Cain today.





	The Come to Jesus Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit. No claim of ownership of characters.

“Who are we waiting for?” Franco asked Drew. Drew had asked him and Elizabeth to meet him in the Aurora board room. They had been sitting quietly for about five minutes.

“You’ll see.”

“Why here?” Patience had never been Franco’s strongest quality.

“Stop asking questions.” Drew had a particular way of speaking to Franco that was both playful and argumentative at the same time.

Franco looked to Elizabeth who shrugged. She had no idea why they had been summoned either.

A few minutes later, Jason and Sam entered the room and shut the door. Drew motioned for them to sit. Jason glared equally at Drew and Franco. “Why are we here?”

Franco normally would have quipped a response, but he felt threatened. He could not think of one good reason Drew would put him and Jason in the same room.

“The kids. We all have to peacefully coexist for them.”

“I will never coexist with him.” Jason started to get up, but Drew stopped him.

“He’s very clear,” Franco told Drew “There’s nothing to discuss here.”

“Yeah, there is,“ Drew responded.

Franco very slightly shook his head at Drew hoping he would perceive the imbedded message of “SHUT UP!”

“Do you all think that Jake isn’t affected by his father hating his stepfather? Do you think Scout isn’t affected by her father and stepfather wanting to rip each other’s heads off? Do you think Danny doesn’t see that Jason and I can’t stand to be in the same room?”

“Yet, here we are.” The only emotion Jason appeared to show was rage.

“We get it. We will be civil. Nice talk.” Franco got up to leave. 

“Franco,” Drew stopped him. “Just hear me out.”

“Everyone has heard enough. Right, Jason? See, Jason agrees with me. Hell has frozen over. You worked a miracle.” Franco headed for the door.

Drew followed him, put his hand on his shoulder and walked him back to the table. “Would you try to relax for a minute?” 

Franco reluctantly sat again. “I don’t think any of us are happy with this ambush.”

“Drew, I appreciate the sentiment, but this is a battle that isn’t worth fighting,” Sam piped up.

Drew nodded. “Oh, so it’s not worth taking an hour out of our lives to try to understand all these underlying dynamics for the sake of having our children grow up in a less chaotic environment?”

Sam sighed. It was difficult to argue when he put it that way.

“Drew, Jason and Sam hate me and I don’t blame them for hating me. I don’t think anyone really wants to dredge all that up again.”

“The freak has a point,” Jason said.

“Don’t call him that!” Drew and Elizabeth said at the same time.

“When did you become a Franco apologist?” Sam asked Drew.

“I’ve remembered some of my past,” Drew told her. “If anyone at this table is my brother, it’s Franco. We were raised as twins for a few years.”

“Shut up!” Franco snapped, his heart racing.

“Trust me,” Drew told him.

“I think it’s ridiculous that you would call Franco your brother and not your own real twin,” Sam snarled.

“I know him in and out,” Drew said, indicating Jason. “He’s really not a prize. He’s no better than Franco, not at all. Jason, you choose to be filled with hate and rage and you choose to kill people without any thought for their loved ones. This is what you chose before Franco was ever in the picture. I know exactly what you are capable of. And I know exactly what Franco did to make you miserable.”

“Keep talking, Andy. Jason will hate you as much as he hates me soon,” Franco said.

Jason sneered. He really was a man of few words.

“You don’t get it, Jason. Franco was physically sick and not mentally in control of his actions.”

“Don’t give me that tumor bullshit again,” Jason said.

“You don’t even have a clue how ignorant you are. You don’t have to be a genius to understand how a frontal lobe tumor affects the brain,” Elizabeth snapped.

“I still did what I did. I played some terrible mind games with them. I have asked for forgiveness. They don’t have to give it.”

“You targeted us for no reason,” Sam said. “I don’t know why you hate us.”

“I don’t hate you,” Franco responded.

“Then why did you do all those things?”

“Because I thought I hated Jason at the time. Unfortunately for Jason it was really Drew I wanted to make suffer, but I thought and was told by my bat shit crazy mothers that Jason was my twin.”

“Why would you want to make Drew suffer if you’re besties now?” Sam asked.

Franco wasn’t sure how to answer that. He looked at Drew.

“There was a lot of confusion and manipulation from outside sources going on in our formative years,” Drew supplied.

“I spent a long time not knowing the difference between reality and my reality,” Franco said. “But I see now that I was really, really warped. Once the tumor was removed, I could remember the difference between right and wrong and I didn’t have compulsions or obsessions or rage dictating what I did. I really am not the same person I was. I am sorry. I know I hurt both of you and people you love. If I could make it right, I would.”

“But people change,” Drew interrupted. “Hasn’t everyone at this table changed in some way? Would you always want to be judged by the worst thing you ever did?”

“I wouldn’t,” Elizabeth answered.

“What about you, Sam?” Drew asked. “You were a con artist. You took advantage of men to make money. Recently, you tried to kill Sonny.”

“I was sick when I tried to kill Sonny,” Sam replied.

“Oh,” Drew said, feigning surprise. “Was something affecting your thoughts and actions, like a disease in your brain?”

Sam scowled. “Point taken.”

“And you were perfectly lucid when you watched Jake get kidnapped and didn’t tell anyone and when you had Elizabeth and her children threatened by thugs.”

“OK, I get it. I’m a horrible person. But I’ve tried to change.”

“So has he.” He turned to Jason. “I don’t think we even want to go over your list of hits and kills and threats. We really don’t need anyone else to know if you want to stay out of prison.”

“And I guess you’re perfect?” Jason goaded.

“Nope. I was going to kill Sam, tried to blow up the Haunted Star, and have actually killed a few people myself. I guess that brings us to Elizabeth,” Drew said.

“Leave her out of this,” Franco warned.

“No, it’s fine,” Elizabeth said. “I’ve certainly done things I’m not proud of.”

“But you get the halo, Elizabeth.” Drew said. “You’ve never committed cold blooded murder. However, you can certainly can lie and scheme when it suits you though.”

“It doesn’t suit her anymore,“ Franco defended her. 

“Still true though,” Elizabeth said. “I’ve changed since I met you. I don’t feel insecure or threatened anymore.”

“Just like murder and mind games don’t suit you anymore,” Drew told Franco. “Like Sam isn’t conning men for money or threatening children. Jason is still Jason. Nothing can be done about that.”

“I appreciate your effort,” Franco said. “Useless as it may be.”

“I just wanted to remind everyone of the saying, ‘Let he who is without sin cast the first stone.’ I don’t think anyone in this room should be throwing stones at anyone else.”

“I’m good with that,” Elizabeth stated. “Sam and I were enemies, but made a good team when we had to. You thought you were Franco’s enemy until you realized he wasn’t the problem. I would definitely like to spare all the kids from adult chaos. They can tell. They know.”

Sam nodded. “I get it. We can peacefully coexist for the sake of the children. I don’t necessarily want to admit it, but I know Franco isn’t a threat to me or the kids.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Franco said, clearly flabbergasted by her words.

“I will keep my feelings about Franco and you to myself for Jake’s sake.” Jason said.

”And Scout’s,” Drew added. “You may be her stepfather, but Franco is her uncle.”

“Fine. It doesn’t mean I’ve changed my mind.”

“I am completely in accord with keeping the peace and never insulting one parental figure in front of another,” Franco stated.

“Can we leave now?” Jason asked.

“You could have left anytime you wanted,” Drew told him.

Jason nodded, took Sam’s hand and left, closing the door behind him.

When they were gone, Franco breathed a sigh of relief. “You scared me half to death,” he told Drew.

”You thought I was going to tell those two about Jim Harvey?” Drew asked. 

“It crossed my mind.”

“I will never betray you like that, Bobby. Never.”

“You could have given me a heads up.”

“You have to learn to trust someone other than Elizabeth and Kiki.”

“There’s my dad and Kevin,” Franco added.

“That’s pathetic.” 

“Right, because you have a giant inner circle of friends yourself.”

“I’m working on myself too,” Drew responded.

“I don’t know what inspired you to do this,” Elizabeth said. “But I’m glad you did. I think we all needed it and not just for the children.”

”I perform miracles when I can,” Drew boasted.

”Yeah, thanks, Jesus,” Franco joked.

”Anytime.”

—END—

 

AN: In case you are not familiar with the commonly used Southern phrase, “Come to Jesus Meeting,” it refers to any discussion that involves honest, possibly unpleasant information in order to resolve a conflict and change things in a positive way. 


End file.
